Atomic Ray (ability)
.]] '''Atomic Ray' , also known as Atom Ray, Heat Ray, or Thermal Ray, is a recurring enemy ability in the series. It is often a Fire-elemental attack that targets all party members and does substantial damage. It is often the favorite of the enemy Red Dragon. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Thermal Ray, originally called Heat Ray, is an enemy ability that inflicts major Fire-elemental damage to the party and is used solely by the Red Dragon. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Thermal Rays retains all of its properties from Final Fantasy IV, and is used by several enemies in the game. Thermal Ray is also an attack that may result from Jive. Final Fantasy V Atomic Ray is an enemy ability used by several enemies such as Red Dragon, Gorgimera and Omega. It inflicts moderate Fire-elemental damage to the entire party. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Red Dragon or Istory Lythos. Final Fantasy VI Atomic Rays is an enemy ability that inflicts moderate Fire-elemental magic damage to the party, and is used by Air Force, Omega Weapon, and Primeval Dragon. It has a hit rate of 150 and power of 80, and is vulnerable to Runic. It cost 20 MP for the enemy to use. Final Fantasy VII Atomic Ray is an enemy ability used by the Wolfmeister enemy. It inflicts moderate magical non-elemental damage to a single target. Final Fantasy XI Atomic Ray is an enemy ability that inflicts moderate magical damage to the party, and is used by Shinryu. Final Fantasy XIV Atomic Ray is an ability used by The Avatar if two or more towers fully charge up at the same time or after 11 minutes have passed. It deals an unsurvivable amount of damage on the party and acts as the fight's enrage mechanic. Shinryu appeared to use green-colored Atomic Rays during its duel against Omega, and uses the proper Atomic Ray attack against the player's party during The Minstrel's Ballad: Shinryu's Domain. To survive this attack, the party must spread into four pairs to share the normally fatal damage of atomic ray. Atomic Ray is also frequently used by Omega to deal damage to the party. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Gallery FFIV Heat Ray.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FFIVDS Thermal Rays.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Thermal Rays FFIV iOs.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Thermal Rays.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FFIV TAY Thermal Rays.png|'Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Thermal Rays.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). Atomic Rays.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Atomic Rays.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Atomic Ray.png|''Final Fantasy VII. PFF Atomic Ray.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Atomic Rays.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Shinryu Atomic Ray.png|Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Etymology The is the primary offensive weapon used by the Martians in H. G. Wells' classic science fiction novel ''The War of the Worlds and its offshoots. Category:Elemental enemy abilities